Carrington Science Centre
Atomik – The Carrington Science Centre is an interactive science museum in Newport, Carrington. It is the first fully interactive museum in Brunant, having been founded in 1999. History The idea for a children's museum in Carrington was proposed as far back as 1975, but only until the 1990s were contrete plans created. It was decided to make a museum for science, technology and innovation based on interactive activities for children. The museum opened as Atomik in 1999. The museum was closed down in 2003, following plans to expand it as a full science museum. The Atomik building was torn down and a new, modern structure was erected. The museum was named the Carrington Science Center, but was still informally known as Atomik. Most of the museum is located under ground, consisting of two subterranean levels. Above-ground only two glass domes can be seen, one consisting of the ticket booth and entrance and the other for the Imax film theater. Exhibits What is science? This exhibit is a general overview of what science is and what can be explored in the museum. The Lab room Put on a white coat and get ready to make experiments like the pros. Both young and old will enjoy working with tubes, pipes and other things to conduct real-life experiments. Imax Take a trip through space, time and microscopes to discover and experience a variety of films. This is the only IMAX theater in Brunant and the best 3D experience of all. The Body This is an exhibit which is like a trip through a human body. Start trhough the head and work your way down past the lungs, stomach and intestines before exiting the body thorugh the lower regions, in a tube slide which takes you to the second level. Planet's Fury Discover the might of Planet Earth by experiencing some of the most awesome natural wonders. Experience an earthquake inside a house, see a volcano erupt, attempt to survive tornado winds and Technology center Explore the wonders of communication here by using telephones, telegraphs and many other unique machines to send messages to others. The Age of Giants Travel back tothe age of dinosaurs and you'll be able to examine ancient creatures, model your own dinosaur and dig up fossils like paleontologists. Be sure not to miss our animatronic velociraptor mark each quarter-hour. Capsule Cafe Enjoy a light snack or a hearty lunch at the Capsule Cafe, a unique capsule-shaped restaurant. Enjoy from a variety of fast foods and homestyle coocking to complete your trip to the CSC. Visiting the CSC The Carrington Science Center is open daily from 10:00 to 18:00, Sundays 10:00 to 16:00. The museum is closed for holidays and routine maintenance. Admission to the CSC is 12€ for adults and 8€ for children under 16. Admission to the IMAX is an additional 6€. Holders of the ExploreBT Card can enter for 10€, children for 4€ and also receive a 50% discount on IMAX tickets. Category:Museums Category:ExploreBT Card Category:Science and technology Category:Newport